Maddie's Life Changer
by alphawolf7258
Summary: Maddie was a normal teenager living a normal life. She was the captain of the girl's basketball team but then after a party involving a few drinks Maddie's life took a turn for the unexpected. Now Maddie has to deal with being a pregnant teen, becoming a social pariah and the home life of being a pregnant teen. She also has to figure out if she keeps the baby or chooses adoption .
1. Figuring it out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Liv and Maddie**

Leave comments down below

I woke up in a sudden sweat and had the unnerving feeling to puke, I ran past Liv's bed so loudly that she was startled awake probably thinking I was some ax murderer. I ran all the way to the bathroom and puked, cradling the toilet before i even had time to filter what was happening. After a few minutes of vomiting, what felt like my guts out Liv came racing in and said "Hey Mads' you okay."Yeah, it's probably something i just ate, you should just go back to bed" i replied."You sure" she asked with a slight worried expression on her face."Liv,I'm fine, just go","okay, goodnight" she said and walked back to bed.

It took me a while to stop puking,when i was finished i just went back to bed. My mind started to slip off to a few weeks ago when Diggy had just come back from Tundrabania.

 **A few weeks ago**

"Oh come on Maddie" begged Diggie,about to throw the ball in the basket. "It's just a party"

"Yeah, I know, but they're just not my thing"

"Well, we don't have to be there for long, we can just stay for half an hour, long enough for me to catch up with the guys, and we'll be out".

"I still don't know", i replied stealing the ball from Diggie.

"Just half an hour,pleeaase"

"Okay fine". "Oh and BAM WHAT!" i added making a basket

Later that night, Diggy picked me up from my house. I was able to run downstairs and out of the house before anyone else was able answer the door and ask where we were going.

"Hey Diggy, so where's the party at","it's at Todd Stetsons house" replied Diggie

Ugh"i said repulsed,"that tool".

"Yeah, I know, but we're just going to the party to catch up with some friends" remarked Diggie

 **10 Minutes Later**

"Okay we're here, lets go Mads"

The moment we walked in Diggie was dragged away by a wave of boys basketball team members, I just ended up just standing around drinking a cup of probably spiked orange punch. By the time me and Diggy left we were both a bit tipsy.

I asked Diggie "Hey, can we just hang out at your house, it's only nine and my curfew's at 11 and I just want some of this alcohol to wear off". "Okay, my house is empty though, both my parents are at a dinner party for dad's new promotion". After a bit of thought i said.

"Oh, ya,that's okay"

"You sure"

"yeah,it's fine,i'm fine.""BAM WHAT" i said with an awkward touch, it wasn't like I thought something was going to happen. Diggie laughed at the sentence

Once we got there, me and Diggie just went and hung out in his room listening to music. I guess it must have been the alcohol and the teen hormones but before my mind processed any of it, my shirt and shoes were off and Diggie was taking his jeans of his shirtless body and we were kissing all over the place.

 **Present Day**

Now that I think about it this wasn't the first time Id felt kind of weird. I'd had weird cravings, puking, tiredness and my boobs have been killing me. "Ohh SHIT!" and that's when I came to the realization."Am I pregnant?"


	2. The Test

The next morning I woke up and asked mom if I could stay home.

"Are you sick Maddie, you don't look that bad"

"I'm just kind of nauseous"

" , but are you sure you want to stay home alone. I can call in sick"

"No. It's fine, but could Liv stay with me and keep me company."

Liv said "sure" feeling that there was something wrong.

Mom reluctantly replied "okay"

Simultaneously Joey and Parker turned around from the kitchen table arguing with mom but I could only hear the endings of the sentences being tossed around the room, to preoccupied to pay attention "..how come she gets to stay home", "... that's final".

I just laid in my bed, snuggled under the covers trying to figure out what to do when Liv wandered in.

When she asked "Mads are you okay", I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Liv, I'm an idiot", that's when Liv ran down, sat next to me and hugged me so hard that i couldn't breath.

"Mads, what's wrong."

I couldn't help but stumble "I-I think I'm pregnant".

"Maddie, are you serious right now" she said with an astounded expression

"Yes Liv"

"Okay" Liv spoke more like she was mumbling to herself. "You're not sure are you, I mean you haven't taken a pregnancy test, right."

"No. Bu-".

"Okay, okay. So the first thing to do is take a pregnancy test and make sure"

"Okay" i replied in agreement.

"Plus you guys used protection right so there's a slim chance you're pregnant."

"Protection?". I said confused.

"A condom. A condom did you use a condom" Liv yelled

"I-I'm not sure" .

"Okay. Okay what we're going to do is you're going to stay here and I'm going to go buy you some pregnancy tests.

"Okay"

 **40 Minutes Later**

"About time, where have you been Liv".

"Sorry. I wasn't sure what pregnancy test to get, so I got all of them. Then it took me another 20 minutes to work up the courage to go to the cashier desk. I also got you a gallon of orange juice."

"So how do these things work" I asked confused.

"Umm well you go to the bathroom and you pee on them." Liv replied

"OK give me the orange juice and the tests and I'll go pee on a stick"

Liv handed me the bag full of the items and walked to the bathroom full of fear. I mean what if I was pregnant what was i going to do keep it give it up for adoption or the unthinkable and get rid of it. No if I was pregnant I was definitely not going to have an abortion but was i going to keep it or give it up.

It took me 20 minutes and half a gallon of orange juice before I was able to pee on one stick, but the two minutes that the stick took to work was the two most agonizing minutes of my life. I imagined my life, my freedom, my friends slipping away from me and spending all my time being a mommy to some little child. I didn't even know anything about being a mother.

"Maddie, are you done" Liv said entering the room.

"I think it's ready. Can you turn it over and look at it Liv please."

"OK". Liv picked up the test with trembling hands scared to know whether it said pregnant or not.

"Well" I asked with a hurried tone

"Pregnant. It says pregnant maddie."

I sank down to the ground when I heard the words pregnant. I leaned against the bathtub and started weeping so hard.

"Oh, Liv what am I going to do. How am I going to tell Mom and Dad. How am I going to tell Diggie".

"Hey. Mads it'll be OK, and you're not alone you have me, Willow, Joey and Parker".

After that me and Liv just sat there while I hid my face in her shoulder weeping.


	3. Time to Tell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Liv and Maddie**

It's been 3 weeks since I found out I was pregnant and Liv was urging me to start telling people starting with Mom and Dad. So I decided to tell them when Parker and Joey were out at the movies.

I waited until Mom and Dad were in a good mood after dinner.

I yelled from the living room to the kitchen "mom, dad can you come here".

"Maddie. Are you alright" mom said with a slight worried expression.

Mom came and sat down next to me on the couch while dad sat in his comfy seat but Liv just decided to stand near me on the couch rubbing her arm to comfort herself for what was about to happen.

"No Mom I'm not." I replied with tears that started to stain my cheek.

"Maddie hun what is it" Mom said no seriously worried.

"I-I'm pregnant. It's Diggie's."

For the next few minutes no one said anything but my mom just held me in her arms cradling my face while I sobbed into her chest.

Mom was the first one to initiate the conversation. "Honey whatever you choose to do, we'll support you and it will all be ok"

"Really" I asked

"Yes honey. Tell her Pete."

He didn't respond right away but when he did all he could say was " I- I gotta get out of here for a while" then he just walked out the door.

 **Later that Night**

I was outside in the backyard shooting a few hoops to cool of while Mom told Parker and Joey about my being pregnant. All I could hear were mumbled expressions of "What, who, and who's is it".

That's when dad came and sat down on the porch ushering me to come sit down next to him.

"Dad are you angry with me"

"No. I'm just shocked but it will wear off".

"I'm sorry Dad. I know I've disappointed you bu-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. To anyone, including your mom and me okay and you haven't disappointed me. You're still my little girl and star athlete" he said bumping me on the shoulder with his fist"

"Thanks Dad"

After that he just put his arm around me and we just sat there and he asked "so how do you feel about me killing Diggie"

"ha" I snorted while dad laughed.

After that I went inside and sat with Parker in the living room.

"So" Parker said awkwardly

"So" i replied

"You're pregnant huh"

"Yeah"

"I'm gonna be an uncle"

"I guess so"

"Hey can I show it to watch Linda and Heather"

"Sure" i said with a retorted laugh "why not"

"Hey I'm gonna go upstairs Parker."

"Okay bye"

 **Upstairs**

"Hey Liv"

"Hey. So telling Mom and Dad went over pretty well don't you think." Liv asked

"Yeah I guess so. Now the hard part is telling Diggie"

"And your friends" added Liv

"Yeah but that's for another day. Hey I'm gonna go to bed."

"Kay Kay goodnight Maddie"

"Goodnight Liv".

 **Hope you guys enjoyed I'll try and post a new chapter as soon as possible because I have a lot of school work**


	4. Doctor's Appointment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Liv and Maddie**

Mom took me to my first doctor's appointment today. I remember waiting in the doctor's office with all the other pregnant woman. I was by far the youngest one there and the most stared at one. I just kept nervously shaking my knee up and down and biting my fingernails.

"Maddie. Stop that or you'll have no fingernails left" mom said in her condescending tone

"Ughh. Fine"

"Maddison Rooney" called the reception nurse from the doorway of the doctor's hallway

Mom and I walked over to her "That's us".

"Right this way" the nurse replied urging us forward

The doctor greeted us at the office entrance saying "Hello, I'm doctor Laura Palmer but you can call me Laura if it makes you more comfortable."

I was lying on the table when Laura squeezed out this weird clear jelly that felt like ice on my stomach and put that thing that looked like that scanner thing that they use when you buy groceries.

"Okay Maddie, you're going to feel a little cold" Laura said

"Okay"

Laura ushered me to look up at the ultrasound.

"So, that's the feet and the hands and that's it's little head"

I didn't say anything just grabbed mom's hand and kept staring at the ultrasound

Laura asked me "do you hear that thump, thump, thump"

"Yes" I replied

"Well that's the heartbeat"

"Really" i said in disbelief "it's so loud"

I'd expected to just see a tiny grape growing in my belly but it was this thing with tiny arms and legs.

"Looks like you've almost finished your first trimester.

Laura handed me an ultrasound and said "here, this is for you and..ookay. You're done".

"Laura handed me some paper towels and I wiped the goop of my stomach and jumped of the table"

"Maddie. Mrs. Rooney do you have any questions for me" she asked

"Hey. When do I have to stop playing b-ball?".

"Umm Maddie" Laura said awkwardly while mom stared at her feet

"You should have already stopped playing basketball" Laura replied with a sympathetic tone

"What why?" I asked irritated.

"It's just too physical in your condition to play"

"Condition" i said now pissed "It's not a condition. I had sex and got knocked up in the process."

"Maddison Rooney" mom yelled now standing to look over me "stop it right this instant"

"Ughh. I can't take it." I stormed out of the office, down the hall and out into the parking lot.

I took out my phone and called Willow "Hey Willow"

"Hey Mads." Willow replied

"Whats up"

"Umm. Could I just come over and we could talk?" I wondered just needing someone to talk to.

"Sure but are you okay? You sound upset" was Willows reply

"I'll just come over and I'll tell you in person"

"Okay by-"

I hang up the phone before Willow could answer and ran all the way to her house.

 **Willow's House**

I knocked on the door and I heard Willow yell "Coming"

"Hey Mads"

"Hey Willow, you home alone" i said poking in through the doorway

"Yeah. Mom and Dad are working."

"Okay" i walked in and sat down on the couch

"Mads is something wrong"

"Kind of. Sort of. Err maybe. Yes"

"Well. Spill"

"I'm pregnant" I blurted out without thinking.

Willow said nothing but her face just went crazy. Her eyes popped out. Her jaw dropped so low that I had to hold it up to stop her from drooling.

The first sentence she was able to make was "How was it?"

"How was what?"

"Sex"

"Hahaha" we both giggled out.

"Umm. It was good, I guess"

"Is it Diggie's?" Willow asked serious

"Wh- ,is it Diggie's. Of course it is".

We were both cracking up for the next few minutes,

"ha. Willow"

"Yeah"

"You know, you're the first person to kind of laugh about"

"That's because you figure it out, you always do"

"Yeah. Look I got to go" i said in an enlightening way "I gotta go talk to my mom."

"Okay. Well bye"

 **The Rooney House**

"Mom, Dad, guys. Is anyone home?"

"Maddie, we've been worried sick. Everyone's been out looking for you"

"I'm sorry for how i overreacted"

"I know honey but it doesn't matter now that you're home"

"Is it okay if I go upstairs and sleep".

"Okay. Have a good nap."


	5. Retail Therapy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Liv and Maddie**

I'm 13 weeks pregnant and I've started to show. Now my skinny jeans and t-shirts don't even fit me, the only thing that fits me are sweatpants and sweatshirts. All I did all day was lie in bed and moped around my room.

 **Noon**

Liv burst into the room yelling "Okay. You've been moping around this room all day and it's time you get up and go out"

"Why. I don't fit any of my nice clothes and the ones that do fit me make look fat."

"Well there's a solution"

"Ohh yeah, what's that" I retorted

"Retail therapy"

"Really. Retail therapy" i said with a smug laugh

"Uhh yeah"

I stopped laughing "oh wait, you're serious" I replied with a smile that turned to an expression of confusion.

"As serious as I'll ever be."

I took a look down at my body covered in sweats and said "okay"

 **The Mall**

Liv and I got to the mall but we couldn't go to the normal stores so I put up my hoodie while Liv put on her glasses and we snuck into a maternity shop.

"Oooh, how about this Mad's"

"Hmm" I said examining the blue dress "no" I replied "too girly"

"ok, how bout this one" Liv asked

"no" I said looking at the white and black floral shirt, "too much floral"

"Okay so far you haven't liked anything in this store. What do you like?" Liv asked with a sense of defeat.

"Hmmm." I said examining the whole store "that" I replied pointing at the white baseball tee with long black sleeves that had the number 18 on the back.

"Okay" Liv said. Let's get it.

 **At Home**

We had stayed at the mall for another hour and found a Miami Heat basketball shirt with the number 3 on it and a sleeveless workout shirt that had the words workout buddy scrawled on it but that was for when it was obvious I was pregnant.

Me, Liv and Parker were sitting on the couch watching Miami Heat vs. The Cleveland Cavaliers, well me and Parker were watching the game but Liv just stared at the screen with her head on a 30º angle asking whether the ones with the word heat on their shirt were supposed to run down the stage and the the ball into the hoopy thing or the other one.

"First of all, the stage is called a court and the hoopy thing is just called a hoop and-"

"Hello family" Joey said while he entered the living room through the door.

"sup", I said, "hello" Liv replied and Parker said "hey" all of us replying simultaneously.

"So what are we doing".

"Nothing" i replied "just trying to explain b-ball to Liv."

"Ha" Joey retorted with a smug grin. "That's like trying to teach a fish to walk. It can flop around all it wants but it's never going to walk."

"Come on, sit down" i said

"Hey what's in the bag" Liv asked curious

"Well I'm glad you asked, it's a little something I got for the thing coming out of Maddie's stomach in 9 months".

"Okay you made that sound really gross" Parker said while gagging

"Relax. It's a baby onesie with a picture of space werewolves on it. See."

"Aww. Joey it's great really" i replied holding the onesie to my little baby bump."

After that we all just sat there and watched the b-ball game until dinner.

 **If you're wondering, don't worry Diggie's gonna find out about the baby soon.**

 **p.s do you think Maddie's gonna keep the baby or choose adoption?**


	6. Telling Diggie(1)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Liv and Maddie**

I was in the bathroom puking for the first half an hour I was awake because of morning sickness.

"Woowww" Joey commented, slightly amused by my distress "that's a nice look for you".

"Haha" I remarked back, "very funny. Hey do me a favour and pass me that towel".

Joey handed me a towel and said "here".

"Thanks" I replied with a grimace

"Hey are you done puking or do you need another 5 minutes give or take?" asked Joey

"No, I'm done. You can have the bathroom", I replied

"Kids. You have 5 minutes or you're taking the bus."

 **Later that Day**

Diggie was coming over and I was finally going to tell him about the baby.

I chose today specifically because Mom and Dad were at a PTA meeting, Parker was at karate lesson and Joey was doing whatever Joey does on a Thursday afternoon and Liv said she would stay upstairs quietly.

The doorbell rang and I opened the door to Diggie.

"Hey Mads"

"Hey Diggie" i said

We went to the backyard at started shooting hoops like the old times.

"Hey I got to tell you something" Diggie and I said in unison and the "no you go first. No you"

Then I said "no. No you go first".

"Okay" Diggie replied "well I was thinking of applying to spend a semester in Australia, I leave in a few weeks."

"Wait. What?" I said clearly confused "but you just got back and now you're leaving."

"Yeah" Diggie responded "It's just that I've travelled and seen the world and now Steven's Point is just to small for me. You know"

"No." I retorted back "I don't know. You travel to freakin Tundrabania to practically be snowed in for a semester and now Steven's Point is too small for you. Am I too small for you?"

"No." Diggie reciprocated "It's ju-"

I cut him off before he could reply "so I'm holding you back, aren't I"

"Of course not". His voice had risen slightly, close on the point of yelling.

I spun around to face away from Diggie realising that I couldn't stand to look at him for another minute. I was I supposed to tell him now?

How was he going to react?

Is he going to help or still leave?

All these thoughts kept winding around my head like gears that kept shifting and turning and wouldn't stop and in a flush of anger I said "you know what?"

"What" Diggie retorted at a yell

"If you're just going to just keep running around travelling maybe we should just break up"

"What" Diggie said, his voice had softened to a gentle volume

"Look Diggie. It was hard enough the first time you were away and I just think maybe we should just break up"

"Mad's. Is that what you want?" Diggie asked upset

"Yeah. It is." I replied

"Well I guess we should"

"Yeah. So what are we broken up now?"

"I guess Mads"

"Bye" I replied handing Diggie his varsity jacket. After that he just walked away and I ran inside up the stairs and landed on my bed.

I just laid in my bed or sulked around my room.

Someone knocked on the door and said "Maddie" through the door, it was mom.

"Yeah" I replied

"Can I come in?" mom asked

"Sure"

"I was just wondering if you'd like some dinner"

"No. I'm fine mom. I just want to be alone okay"

"Okay honey good night"

I looked down at my baby belly and said aloud "having you in my belly is a lot harder than I thought."

 **Sorry that this took a while to publish, I'm just a bit busy but I've already started working on the next chapter.**


	7. Telling Diggie(2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Liv and Maddie**

 **At School**

I was getting my history books out of my locker, last night was a bust. I was so ready to tell Diggie and then the whole thing started falling apart and we broke up. I'm 14 weeks pregnant and now it's obvious I'm pregnant, the only thing that's hiding my baby belly are my sweatshirts and track pants.

"Hi yeah" willow said grabbing the corner of my locker with her right hand.

I replied saying "hey"

"sooo...well?" Willow asked obviously curious

"Well what?" i asked, confused.

"How'd last night go with Diggie"

"Last night" i said with a tired sigh. "Last...Night" I continued with a sour face "was terrible. It was a total bust"

"Why?"

"Well first of all.." I said "I think we broke up"

"WHAT"

"I said we-"

"Yeah I know what you said. But how?Wait why?"

"Okay. So get this" i said "he only just got back and now he wants to leave again"

"Seriously" Willow replied with disapproval all over her face.

"Yeah. And I didn't even get to tell him I was pregnant."

"Wait. How many people know about the-" Willow quickly spun her head around quickly to check if anyone was there and then quitened her voice down to a low whisper "-about the thing about you being pregnant?"

"Well so far just you, me and my family"

"Okay" Willow replied "and how many people know you and Diggie broke up"

"Well… the whole school".

At that moment Liv walked up to me and Willow and said "hey." She turned to me and asked "-wait, does Willow know about the thing with you and Diggie and the other stuff."

I gave a short laugh and replied "yeah Liv. She Knows."

"Okay so the hell Happened!?"

Liv cut in and said in an angry tone "Diggie is a total ass is what happened"

"Wow. Liv. Calm. Your. Farm." I commented "no need to get feisty".

At that point Willow cracked up laughing at the turn the conversation took but then we all started cracking up.

RING...RING...RING...RING...RING… the bell vibrated signaling the start of 1st period.

"Hey guys. We better get to class I said."

Then a chorus of yeahs, and byes broke out and we all went to our separate classes.

 **I know this chapter is a bit short but I've already started the next one. I'll try and post it soon.**


	8. Telling Diggie(3)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Liv and Maddie**

 **This chapter is from Liv's point of view not Maddie's**

 **At School**

Seriously I'm so mad at Diggie. What he did was such a prick thing to do.

I bet all he wants now is to get back with Maddie and right. You know what I'm not even gonna give him a chance to explain.

The ass can try all he wants, but i'm so not helping him get Maddie back.

RING...RING...RING...RING...RING…

The bell went, signalling the end of 3rd period and the beginning of lunch.

I went to my locker to swap out my books and the guess who..

Diggie comes up to my locker asking

"Hey Liv. Can I talk to you?"

"No thanks. I have a thing about cohorting with pricks and asses, and seeing that you're both, I'm gonna walk away."

"Wait Liv just hear me ou-."

"No. No just rack off for God's sake."

"Liv please."

"Okay. You know what"

"What?"

"So I get you wanting to study abroad but you just coming back and leaving already." I yelled "and I don't even think that was the worst part. I think that the worst part is that you couldn't even shut up long enough for Maddie to tell you what she wanted to tell you."

"Oh yeah. What did she want to tell me?"

"Uggh" I couldn't take his ass-like attitude anymore and before I could stop I blurted out "MADDIE'S PREGNANT" in front of all the people in the hallway.

"WHAT" Diggie yelled, continuing our shouted conversation in front of everyone.

Diggie and I were mumbling back and forth when a voice from behind said with "Liv." Unfortunately I knew that voice too well. I turned around slowly and saw Maddie behind me with Willow standing by her side with her jaw dropped wide in a crowd of fellow watchers.

Maddie opened her mouth and muttered undecipherable sentences of "but..why?How could you?"

"Maddie. Wait" but before I could explain she whipped around with her hair flipping through the air in my face and walked down the hall and took a right through the gym doors.

I flung my arms down in defeat. I started to walk out after her but before I took a few steps Diggie put a hand out in front of me, blocking my path and told me "Wait. I'll go talk to her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I do not own Liv and Maddie**

 **Maddie's point of view**

 **In the gym**

I was quietly sobbing into my arms trying to stop when Diggie came in. I quickly wiped away the tears from from my eyes and tried to control my sobs. He sat down next to me clutching the sides of the bench and leaning forward.

"So" he said awkwardly

"So" I replied "now you know."

"Yeah." He turned to face me and asked "why didn't you just tell me"

"How was I supposed to. I mean when I tried to, you told me you were planning on leaving again and we broke up"

"Yeah. But I had a right to know. I mean it is my kid too."

"So what" I asked "are you just going to throw away your dreams to travel to help raise this baby?"

"Well I'm not just gonna abandon you guys"

"Okay then. So you're gonna help with the baby but this doesn't mean we're back together though" I replied

"Agreed" Diggie said back

"I guess we're gonna have to discuss what we're gonna do."

"Okay" Diggie said "discuss what exactly?"

"Well when and if we have the baby, it's gonna live with me"

"Wait why does the baby have to stay with you" Diggie asked.

"Well are you gonna get up at 1 in the morning and breastfeed it."

"Good Point" he said in agreement "but I get the kid in the weekend".

"Okay but not for the first few months, but you can visit during the weekdays and ends" I said

"Okay"

BRINNG….BRINNG...BRINNG...BRINNG...BRINNG...BRINNG...BRINNG...BRINNG..BRINNG

"Well I gotta get to calc" Diggie said

"Wait" I said "before you go" I dug into my bag and dug out an ultrasound and gave it to Diggie saying "here."

"What is this?" Diggie asked

"it's..it's an ultrasound." I replied "of the baby."

When I told Diggie what it was, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and his mouth opened, muttering a wow sound.

"This is..this is.." Dig muttered

"a baby" I said ending the sentence Diggie started.

"Well don't you have to get to calc?" I asked

"Yeah, I better go" he said. "Here" he handed the ultrasound sound back to me but I said "keep it."

"Okay" he said and walked away.

 **Later That Day**

Liv jogging in through the front door while I laid on the couch with a plate of pasta balanced on my belly yelling "I'm sorry Maddie, I'm so sorry."

"Liv I-" I started

"Really. I'm so sorry and I didn't mean to blurt it out like that and I'm s-."

" .Liv." I started "It's fine, I mean I've thought it over and I mean, people were bound to find out at some point and better sooner than later."

"Oh. Thank God, because the whole time I was driving home, I was contemplating all the different ways to say I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, we're fine"

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go make a sandwich you want one."

"No. I'm fine"

"Okay" Liv said.

 **I know this chapter is kind of short but I've been pretty busy lately but I'll try to post another chapter every week**


	10. LabourWeekend

**Sorry I took so long to update the story but i'll try an update soon. Meanwhile hope you enjoy btw sorry about the chapter mixup**

 **Labour Weekend**

 **At Home**

It was Labour weekend and me and the family was hosting a Labour Day party for the b-ball team, friends,and Liv's band was going to perform.

I wore a 4th of July basketball shirt and blue skinny jeans. Everyone knew I was pregnant so there was no point hiding the baby bump anymore.

"Hey Maddie and little Rooney" Parker said from behind.

I whipped around to see Parker standing there filming me with the family video camera

"Hey. Turn that thing off" I commanded while attempting to use my hands to cover the lens.

"No" he giggled back

"Well at least film the others as well"

"I will, just after I get a shot of you on camera" he remarked.

"Kay. Fine. Here." I turned on the balls of my feet so you could see how big my baby bump was for Parker's shot. "You got it?" I asked.

"Yep got it."

Parker turned to face the other direction and walked of with the camera still running.

I went and helped Mom hang up the 4th of July banner.

Half an hour later, guests started piling through the door in their elaborate 4th of July costumes ranging from Willows blue,white and red tank top to Skins' U.S.A coloured felt hat taht resembled Lincoln's.

After all the guests arrived, Dad fired up the grill with steaks, ribs, t-bones and chicken, while Mom and Cindy Dippledorf spun salads and coleslaw while engaged in awkward conversations about each other's families' achievements, trying to best each other. Joey and Parker were outside setting up an elaborate display of fireworks to set off when it got dark and Liv was helping Diggie boil dogs for hot dogs.

"Mmmm" smells yum I said

"Tastes even better" Diggie replied, "here, have one" as he placed one on the plate.

"Thanks. Liv, want one."

"Oh, no thanks. i don't eat anything that has carcinogens. Bad for my health"

Diggie and I both laughed.

The rest of the day was pretty fun. It involved eating the grilled dishes, apple bobbing and wheelbarrow races.

 **That Night**

Diggie and I went on to the roof to watch the fireworks by ourselves but meanwhile Parker and Joey got out a cart of firework, ranging from sparklers to roman candles. When the giant red, blue and white, 4th of July fireworks went into the air Diggie and I kissed, then sat and watched the fireworks in the air.

 **Later that Night**

I was sleeping when I woke up with gigantic pains in my abdomin. First I was convinced it was just cramps and a stomach ache from all the food but now it really felt like something was wrong.

I muttered a symphony of ows and arghs, waking up Liv.

"Maddie-" Liv said with annoyance ringing in her tone, "-it's two in the morning. What the hell's wrong."

"I don't know, but something's definitely wrong" and that's when they rushed me to the ER.


	11. The Wait

I was so scared for me, for the baby and for what would happen if i lost it. I remember just lying there sobbing into my pillow. I had started cramping and bleeding that night so they rushed me to the hospital acting just as worried as I felt.

Now it was 3 in the morning and I could hear Diggie yelling to the nurse at the counter to tell him where I was. I only remember snippets of the conversation that included "tell me where she is" then the nurse replying with a calm demeanour that "it's against hospital policy. You have to be a close relative to see her ". Then Diggie told her he was the baby's father and then she reluctantly decided to let him in.

He came running in at full speed but once I came into his view he screeched to a halt. He'd never really seen me cry before because I wasn't the type to show my feelings. I would always hold them in, but once I saw him I couldn't stop.

After half an hour of unbearable waiting while Diggie held my hand the OB/GYN came in. She told me her name was Dr. Cassandra Simms and that the team of nurses were here to do routine tests.

The most dreadful part was waiting, knowing that there was nothing i could do. All I could do was wait. I'm not religious but all I did was just beg whoever's up in the sky that my baby was okay.

Then I heard Dr. Simms come into the room.

 **Sorry this chapter is really short but it seemed like the right place to end it**


End file.
